Elegí cambiar, elegí alejarme, elegí tú felicidad ¿Fue lo correcto?
by Jenny Mancini
Summary: Helga decide alejarse de Hillwood luego de que Arnold y Lila comienzan una relación amorosa, dejando a la chiquilla ruda y prepotente atrás, volviendo un par de años después cómo una adolescente preciosa y muy segura de su misma, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Arnold al volver a verla? ¿Helga seguirá sintiendo lo mismo?


Capitulo 1: Vida nueva.

Ella corría rápidamente aguantando las lágrimas, estaba hecho, él estaba con Lila, entonces saldría de su vida para siempre, ahora aceptaría irse junto a su hermana y a su marido a vivir a Nueva York, aun no lo podía creer, pero… ya estaba hecho, Arnold estaba con Lila y ella saldría de su vida, intentaría olvidarlo, sabía que sería difícil, pero ya no podía hacer nada, él había escogido.

Llego a su casa rápidamente intentando parecer ella misma, se encontró con todos en la sala, Big Bob, Miriam, Olga con sus siete meses de embarazo y Max, su esposo, forzó una sonrisa mientras su hermana corría a abrazarla, jurándole que la pasarían en grande, ya estaba inscrita en un instituto, hoy era el día de su partida, vio a Bob sonreír con orgullo, entonces comprendió que no habría nada mejor, el instituto al que ingresaría era reconocido por sacar el talento de sus alumnos, sea canto, baile, recitación entre otras.

Subió a su habitación con la excusa de que debía arreglar su maleta, observo su habitación, tanto tiempo soñando con él allí, se dirigió a su armario mientras sacaba una bolsa de basura de un cajón y comenzando a tirar todo su altar, todo lo que le recordase a él, en Nueva York comenzaría de nuevo, tal vez encontraría a otro chico, que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, bueno, eso era algo que también tenía que cambiar, "ser mas femenina", eso era lo que Olga siempre le había reprochado, _"Tú belleza esta oculta hermanita bebé, solo debes saber cómo sacarla a la luz"_. Claro, como si fuera tan fácil separarse de "Betsy y los cinco vengadores", aun que haría el esfuerzo, después de todo, siendo como si misma Arnold nunca se fijo en ella, ni cuando casi perdió la vida por salvar a Miles y Stella, sus padres.

_Flash Back_

Helga corría todo lo que sus piernas aguantaban detrás de ella la seguían tres hombres, con aspecto horrible, demacrado, pero que en cualquier momento podrían alcanzarla y… matarla, por ello apretaba el paso, las ramas con las que se cruzaba rasgaban su ropa y piel, pero no podía parar, llevaba entre sus manos una piedra cualquiera envuelta en hojas de palmera, simulaba perfectamente la reliquia de "los ojos verdes", Arnold ya debía estar por llegar a ese lugar donde se la regresaría a los de la tribu y así liberaría a sus padres, habían luchado tanto por llegar a San Lorenzo, reuniendo el dinero a escondidas de sus padres, aprendiendo el idioma nativo de allí, convenciendo a Olga y a su prometido de que los ayudasen siendo sus "tutores" en el viaje y ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida.

- ¡Vuelve aquí maldita niña! – grito uno de los hombres mientras levantaba su mano, la cual cargaba una enorme espada.

La rubia corrió con más fuerza, no podía dejarse morir ahora, estaba tan cerca, pero de pronto, todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lila estaba frente a ella, chocando una contra la otra, Helga cayó al piso tirando la enorme piedra que traía con ella, dejando al descubierto el engaño, sintió a Lila tiritar tras ella, estaban muertas si no pensaba en algo rápido.

- ¡Chiquilla del demonio! – grito uno de los tipos tomándola fuertemente de su brazo derecho provocando que la rubia soltara un quejido de dolor, mientras que otro hacía lo propio con Lila.

-¿¡Donde está la reliquia!? – dijo uno de ellos sacudiendo a Lila con brusquedad mientras ella lloraba y repetía que no lo sabía, Helga la miro con pena, debía hacer algo.

- ¿Creen de verdad que una tonta como ella sabría donde está la reliquia de esa tribu? – dijo Helga riendo burlonamente, mientras que en su interior el miedo le carcomía el alma.

- Vaya… vaya… la rubia saca la voz, dinos chiquilla… ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto el único hombre que estaba sin sosterner a niguna de las dos.

- Mh… podría decirles chicos, por su puesto que podría hacerlo, pero primero la tienen que soltar – dijo la rubia sonriendo de lado mientras sentía como el hombre le lanzaba un bofetazo.

- ¡A mi nadie me da ordenes chiquilla inmunda! – grito el hombre volviendo a golperarla probocando que callera al suelo y este la pateara en el estomago.

- ¡Helga no! – grito entre lagrimas Lila tratando de zafarse del agarre.

- ¿Quieres la reliquia o no puerco? – le pregunto Helga sin quitar la media sonrisa mientras que sangre salía de su boca, besando sus labios para dejar un camino hasta su cuello.

- Suelten a la otra… - dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el rostro de Helga acariciandole la mejilla con sus manos sucias.

- Pero… - comenzó el que tenía a Lila tomanda fuertemente del brazo.

- No te preocupes, si esta rubiecita esta mintiendo… bien podriamos divertirnos con ella…- dijo el hombre asercando su rostro al de la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella lo miro con asco mientras que veía al tipo soltar a Lila y ella no se movía.

- ¡Corre maldición! – grito la rubia mientras era rodeada por los tres hombres.

Lila estaba en shock, lo notaba, no se movía, solo la miraba aterrada, necesitaba a alguien que las ayudara, entonces, como si la hubieran oido aparecio un enorme latigo que le dio en plena cara a uno de los hombres, para luego en un efecto boomerang le diese a los demas, noqueandolos a todos, en ese momento desvio su mirada y se encontro con una cabellera rubia y una castaña, Miles y Stella estaban allí, la habían salvado, entonces corrió su mirada y se encontro con algo que no lo hubiera gustando ver, ella estaba tirada en el piso, golpeada, pero él la abrazaba a ella, le daba consuelo a ella, luego vio como Phoebe y Gerald se acercaban corriendo a ella y luego… oscuridad.

Despertó una semana despues en una camilla de hospital, la habían llevado a la capital de mexico, sus heridas habían tenido un buen grado de gravedad, tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía de emergencia ya que los golpes la habían dañado por dentro, estaba llena de tubos, y vias intravenosas, tubos en su nariz y boca, vias intravenosas en sus dos brazos y cuello, se encontraba en cuidados intesivos y solamente Olga, Max, Phoebe y Gerald estaban con ella cuando despertó, ¿Arnold? Estaba junto a Lila, la cual solo había tenido un pequeño shock, del cual se desperto a las pocas horas, estaba claro quien era mas importante para él.

_End Flash Back_

Recordar eso provoco que las lagrimas volviesen a agolparse en sus ojos, era cierto, lo mas importante para él eran sus padres, abuelos, Lila, sus amigos, pero ella, ella no era importante, lo mas gracioso de todo fue que ella misma se gano eso, siendo mala con él, llamandolo con motes como "Cabeza de balón", "Arnoldo" entre otros, ella sacrifico mucho por el aquella vez en San Lorenzo, mas eso ya no importaba, comenzaría una vida nueva, lejos de todos sus recuerdos.

Tomo su relicario y lo observo detenidamente ¿Podía tirarlo a la basura sin mas?, no, no podía, sacó una tabla del piso escondiendolo en el hueco, ese relicario era de alguna forma algo muy importante en su vida, como para tirarlo así, sin mas…

Puso su maleta sobre la cama y sacó la ropa nueva que le había regalado Olga, un guarda ropa casí completo, se quito su típico moño rosa, si iba cambiar lo haría desde ya, solto su cabello dejandolo caer pos su espalda, se coloco unos pantalos pesqueros negros con una musculosa femenina de color rosa palido, desanudo su liston rosa y lo ato a su cuello, se veía bien adornandolo de esa forma, se coloco unas sandalias de color blanco, ahora lo más difícil, sus cejas, respiro profundo mientras comenzaba a darles forma, dolía, si, pero lo valía. Al cabo de un rato tenía dos cejas perfectamente formadas, sonrió, se veía diferente y eso le gustaba decoro sus ojos con un sombra rosa y un poco de delineador negro, cubrío sus labios con brillo, se veía… ¿Linda?, podría ser, una linda chica de 13 años.

- ¡Helga, Phoebe esta aquí! – escucho gritar a su padre.

- ¡Voy! – grito devuelta mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

La rubia bajo rápidamente por las escaleras encontrándose no solo con Phoebe, si no con Gerald también, forzó una sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de ambos, Olga la miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo, mientras que ella les hacía una señal a sus amigos para que la siguieran afuera.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

- El señor Simmons me pregunto si sabía porque tus padres te habían sacado de colegio… faltaste una semana pero yo pensé que era por un resfriado… – dijo Phoebe mirándola a los ojos mientras que Helga suspiraba.

- Me voy a Nueva a York con Olga y Max, hoy mismo – dijo la rubia con una tranquilidad impresionante.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Gerald sorprendido - ¿Nueva York?, eso está al otro lado del país, ¿No piensas volver? – continuó.

- Lo que escuchaste cabeza de cepillo, si se que queda al otro lado del país pero no puedo hacer nada, la decisión está tomada, volver… eso no lo sé, en verdad, tal vez si, tal vez no – dijo la rubia lo más sincera posible.

- ¿Por qué estas tan conforme con irte Helga? – pregunto con tristeza la asiática.

- No es que este feliz de irme y dejarte Phoebe, pero…-no sabía que responderle, la verdad es que la extrañaría demasiado.

- Es por Arnold… ¿No? – soltó Gerald, en ese momento Helga lo miro sorprendida, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso moreno? – inquirió la chica mostrando indiferencia, cuando la verdad era que, estaba aterrada.

- Vamos Helga, ¿Quién arriesgaría su propia vida por alguien a quien odia? – pregunto con astucia el moreno, Helga suspiro resignada.

- Entonces si es por eso…- dijo Phoebe mirándola con pena.

- Si, en parte, también necesito cambiar un poco, no necesito ver como ellos dos están acaramelados, soy fuerte pero a mi manera, ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar y olvidar y la voy a aprovechar – dijo ella sacándoselo desde el corazón mientras lo veía con aparente tranquilidad.

- Es tu decisión Helga, no me parece, pero es tú decisión – dijo Gerald en forma tranquila.

- ¿Por qué tendría que parecerte cabeza de cepillo? – dijo Helga riendo por la atribución del moreno

- Porque aunque no lo demuestre te quiere – dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa.

- Oh… que lindo Gerald, ¡te enviare cartas…! – bromeo la chica con una sonrisa.

- No gracias Helga, no quiero tus cartas…- dijo el moreno con algo de sonrojo, después de todo si le caía bien la chica, los había ayudado mucho, cuando salvaron el vecindario, en San Lorenzo y otra veces.

- Yo si quiero que me escribas Helga, te extrañare mucho – dijo la asiática mirando a su amiga de toda la vida.

- Claro Phebs, estaremos en contacto, ya tienes mi correo electrónico – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron un buen rato recordando sus aventuras, riendo, pasando el tiempo que le quedaba a la rubia, pero pronto llego la despedida, Max comenzó a cargar el auto con algunas de las cosas de Helga, ella se despidió de sus amigos con una abrazo y subió al auto, para dirigirse a una oportunidad de cambiar, y de encontrar a alguien que si merezca sus sentimientos.

Gerald y Phoebe luego de despedirse de la rubia caminaron por el barrio hasta llegar al campo Gerald, donde estaban todos jugando un partido de Baseball, se acercaron a sentarse para ver como los demás terminaban el juego Phoebe se denotaba triste, después de todo su amiga se había ido, el sonido de un celular la saco de sus pensamientos, el de ella, lo sacó con tranquilidad, era un mensaje.

"Han pasado 20 mins y ya te extraño Phebs dile a Geraldo que te cuide o se las verá con Besty! Te quiero Phebs, ¡cuídate!

Helga"

Phoebe comenzó a reír, Gerald la miro extrañado pero al leer el contenido el mensaje también rió, Helga y sus comentarios. Pronto termino el juego, ese día jugarían con otro equipo, todos estaban convencido de que ganarían, pero faltaban alguien.

- ¿Alguno sabe donde rayos esta Helga?, hoy tenemos un juego y ella todavía no llega – dijo enojado Harold.

- Helga no vendrá – soltó Gerald con tranquilidad mientras jugaba con el celular de Phoebe.

- ¿A qué te refieres Gerald? – pregunto Arnold extrañado.

- Si, ella nunca se pierde un juego – agrego Stincky.

- Ella se fue a vivir con Olga y Max a Nueva York, no volverá – dijo Phoebe mirándolos a todos.

-¿¡Qué!? – se oyó general, todos miraban con impresión a la asiática y al moreno, especialmente un rubio que no creía lo que escuchaba.

- Lo que escuchan Helga se fue a la gran manzana a vivir, tal vez para siempre, no nos dijo cuándo volvería – dijo Gerald esta vez levantando la mirada.

- Pero… ¿Cómo… cuando? – inquirió Lila sorprendida.

- Hoy, hace como 30 minutos – dijo Phoebe mientras le quitaba de las manos su celular a Gerald – Como lo supimos tan de repente no pudimos decirle a nadie, así que hicimos una pequeña despedida entre nosotros… - La asiática mostro las fotos de su celular, allí estaban los tres, Helga, Gerald y ella, Olga con su panza de embarazada, Max, los señores Pataki, la… ¿Abuela de Arnold?

- ¿Qué hace mi abuela ahí? – pregunto Arnold extrañado.

Gerald comenzó a explicarle todo, mientras sacaban las fotos su abuela pasaba por la calle de enfrente y corrió donde ellos, estuvo un rato con todos.

_Flash Back_

Los tres amigos se divertían sacándose fotos en el pórtico de la casa de los Pataki, como despedida para la rubia cuando vieron a la abuela de Arnold acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Eleanor eres tú? – dijo la abuela ajustándose los lentes.

- Si Juana de Arco ¿Quién más? – dijo riendo Helga.

- Mírate no más Eleanor, que bella, si yo sabía que mi Tex había escogido bien – dijo la abuela con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, abuela yo me voy con mi hermana a Nueva York – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te vas con Cleopatra? – pregunto la abuela sorprendida – ¡Pues entonces pásalo bien Eleanor!, Reinen el Nilo y diviértanse – dijo la abuela con una sonrisa.

Helga se abrazo a la abuela despidiéndose de ella, con una sonrisa, Pookie sonrío de igual forma mientras se iba camino a la residencia de huéspedes, Helga sonrío con nostalgia, la extrañaría, luego volteo para despedirse de sus dos amigos.

_End Flash Back_

Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos, además de que la chica en las fotos era una Helga diferente con una sonrisa sincera, muy linda, femenina, Arnold era el más sorprendido de todos, Helga se veía tan diferente, no como siempre la vio, muy pronto su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma extraña, fijo su vista en Lila y luego la devolvió a las fotos ¿Ya no sentía lo mismo?, ¿O es que recién se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Mientras que en otro lugar, más específicamente en la carretera interestatal se encontraban la dos hermanas Pataki y Max, el marido de Olga, quien conducía el auto, Olga parecía ser feliz de tener a su hermana al fin junto a ella, Helga por su parte se mantenía mirando junto a la ventana, sus pensamientos la preocupaban un poco, llegar a un lugar donde no conoce a nadie, no sabía si podría cambiar su forma de ser, estaba nerviosa, si, lo estaba, pero ya no podía arrepentirse… y no lo haría, tenía que cambiar, debía olvidarlo, el tenía a quien querer y ella, ella encontraría a quien amar, pronto se quedo dormida, esperando a ver lo que sucedería.

Después de algunas horas Max detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de un enorme y lujoso edificio, Olga y Max bajaron del auto mientras que la rubia mayor de los Pataki se dirigía a la portería del edificio para pedir ayuda con las maletas, por otra parte, Max cubría a Helga con una frazada y la cargaba sin mayor dificultad, mientras se dirigía al ascensor con su esposa.

Olga miro a su esposo ya dentro del ascensor, Su cabello castaño brillaba y sus ojos verde esmeralda perdidos mirando dormir a la pequeña rubia, era un abogado muy renombrado en el país y el extranjero a sus escasos 23 años ya tenía su propio Buffet de abogados, el hombre más codiciado, muchas mujeres matarían por tenerlo, pero él fue el que no se rindió cuando comenzó a cortejarla, sonrió recordando el momento en que lo llevo a su casa, Helga y el congeniaron enseguida, si no fuese porque él apoyo a la rubia pequeña de inmediato en la locura de ir a San Lorenzo ella y Helga no se hubieran acercado como lo hicieron, Max quería mucho a Helga y eso termino por enamorarla.

Max, por otro lado miraba a su pequeña cuñadita, tan indefensa en sus brazos, recordaba con perfección el primer día que se conocieron, en la residencia Pataki, Olga no había parado de hablar de ella y de lo mal que se sentía al no poder congeniar con ella como desearía, fue en ese momento que se decidió a ayudarla y cuando conoció a Helga no fue difícil congeniar con ella, lo primero, las luchas, hablaron por mucho tiempo de ello, tenían mucha afinidad, luego el Baseball, frunció el seño, ahí fue cuando conoció al cabeza de balón, comprendió enseguida que su cuñadita sentía algo especial por el chico y por eso es que lo odiaba desde lo de San Lorenzo, Helga terminó en el hospital muy mal herida por su causa y él se quedo con la campesina, incluso los padres del rubio habían llegado a verla con mayor preocupación que él, sabía también el porqué Helga decidió irse con ellos, el cabeza de balón y la campesina eran novios.

El ascensor paro en el piso 30, ambos descendieron y caminaron por un pequeño pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de su departamento, mientras se dirigían por un pasillo a la habitación que sería de la rubia.

Olga abrió la puerta dejando ver una enorme habitación con las paredes decoradas en fucsia degradando a rosado pálido y unos diseños abstractos en negro, un par de puertas que daban al closet que estaba hundido en el pared acompañando la decoración de las paredes, una puerta que daba al baño personal de ella y un enorme ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación, las cortinas estaban a juego con las paredes, una cama en medió con la madera de color negro y las cobijas de matices rosados y morados, cuatro largos maderos estaban en los extremos de la cama sujetando arriba un techito decorado con una tela trasparente dejándole un toqué hindú a la cama, un escritorio de color negro a juego con las cómodas de la cama y unos sillones esquinados en la habitación, donde reposaba un paquete envuelto en papel rojo y enorme moño blanco, la alfombra cubría todo el piso, peluda de color blanco marfil, era una habitación perfecta para una pre-adolescente.

Max acostó a la rubia en la cama arropándola con cuidado para que no despertara, sonrió besando su frente y saliendo de la habitación con su esposa de la mano, Olga prepararía la cena, hoy sería comida Italiana.

Arnold se mostraba pensativo, demasiado para el gusto de sus padres y abuelos que estaban con él en el salón de la casa de huéspedes, Phil, su abuelo, sonrío con picardía, la abuela le había contado lo de esa tarde, pero el ruido estrepitoso del teléfono sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos, parándose automáticamente a contestarlo, sus padre, Miles y Stella, se quedaron mirando el pasillo por donde Arnold se había perdido.

- ¿Por qué estará tan pensativo? – pregunto con preocupación Stella abrazando a la pequeña bebé que tenía entre sus brazos, Sophie, de cabello castaño y bellos ojos azules, de apenas un año.

- Mh… tal vez sea porque la hija de Pataki se fue con su hermana…- comentó Phil.

- ¿Helga se fue? – preguntaron a coro los padres del rubio.

- ¡Si, Eleanor se fue con cleopatra y Alejandro Magno, gobernaran Egipto! – dijo con una sonrisa Pookie mientras continuaba con su tejido de cabeza.

Arnold volvió aun pensativo, pero con una sonrisa medio forzada, miro a sus padres y luego a sus abuelos y con tranquilidad dejó salir la causa de que el teléfono sonase a esa hora.

- Invite a Lila a cenar mañana…- dijo Arnold con aparente tranquilidad.

- ¿Lila? – preguntaron sus padres sin comprender de quien se trataba.

- La chica de las trenzas - respondió el abuelo evitando reír por lo despistados que eran ambos.

-A bueno, pues será bienvenida… pero… ¿Por qué solo ella? – pregunto Stella enfatizando que su hijo tenía más amigos.

- Es mi novia – soltó sin inmutarse provocando que su padre se atragantará con el café y su madre casi provocara la caída de la pequeña en sus brazos.

- La recibiremos con los brazos abiertos entonces…- dijo Stella con nerviosismo - ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de ella? – continuó abrazando a su pequeña.

- Bueno…- no pudo si quiera terminar de hablar, Pookie se había bajado de su silla con aparente enojo.

- Yo no cocinaré para ella…- enojada, se fue por el pasillo ante la mirada atónita de todos en el salón, en especial de su nieto, que no entendía el por qué de la antipatía de su abuela por su novia, después de todo ella era perfecta.

Helga despertó encontrándose a oscuras en la habitación, restregó sus ojos mientras daba una sonrisa triste, si, ahora estaba ahí, una vida nueva, con amigos nuevos, con una nueva Helga, inspecciono la habitación con la mirada, el decorado le encanto y la alfombra mucho mas, pero algo llamó su atención más que nada, el paquete rojo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, con curiosidad se acerco tomando la tarjeta leyendo su contenido, _"Este es un regalo de bienvenida de Max y mio hermanita bebé… espero que te guste. Besos Olga y Max"._

La rubia con una mezcla entre extrañeza, curiosidad y emoción abrió el paquete encontrándose con una caja de notebook, marca Sony Vaio, con emoción abrió la caja, era completamente blanco, a juzgar por lo que veía era el último modelo de la compañía, sonrió alegremente mientras sacaba la caja y el papel y se disponía a conectar el ordenador y prenderlo, pero la emoción duro poco, su estomago rugió reclamando comida, ella rió y salió de la habitación, guiada por el aroma a lasaña que salía de la cocina donde Olga le sonrió mientras sacaba una fuente con el alimento notándose el humito que salía de él, entrando a las fosas nasales de la chica y dejándola con más hambre de la que tenía.

- Despertaste justo a tiempo hermanita bebé – dijo sonriente Olga mientras enviaba a la rubia a lavarse las manos para sentarse a comer.

Max se veía impaciente por comer, Olga rió mientras veía venir a Helga sentarse a la mesa tan o más impaciente que su esposo, sirvió los platos a los impacientes cuñados y luego el de ella sentándose junto a ellos a comer.

- Dormiste bastante…- comentó Max a la rubia – No me vayas a salir tu ahora que estas embarazada porque sea el que sea lo mato Eleanor… - dijo Max en broma, desde que había escuchado a la abuela del cabeza de balón llamarla así le había gustado.

- Vamos Alejandro Magno no digas burradas y dedícate a comer… - dijo Helga con un sonrojo evidente – Solo no dormí bien anoche… - dijo mirando para otro lado.

- ¿Nerviosa verdad? – Pregunto con una sonrisa Olga – Es común, es una nueva escuela, entras el lunes… - miro a Max con una sonrisa – No la molestes con eso, Helga es bastante inteligente como para cometer un error así – finalizo mirando sonriente a su hermana.

- Lo sé, pero un bebé no es un error, es algo bello, sea cual sea la edad de la madre, ¿No crees Helga? – comentó con tranquilidad Max.

- Si, lo creo – sonrió la rubia menor.

La cena continuó entre risas y bromas entre todos, al menos había algo bueno de haberse ido con ellos, podían ser una familia normal, cenar juntos, reír juntos, no sería lo mismo si se hubiese quedado en Hillwood junto a Bob y Miriam, solo una persona no desaparecía de su pensamiento en ningún momento, ese camarón con pelos.

Arnold se encontraba en su cama, había decidido irse a la cama luego de que su abuela se enojara como se enojo. No sacaba de su pensamiento a la rubia, Helga estaba metida en su cabeza y no entendía la razón, ella se fue con su hermana y su cuñado, estaría mejor y eso lo alegraba de cierta forma, pero, se sentía vacío, como si su sola presencia fuera enormemente necesaria.

Miro el cielo oscuro, muchas veces soñó, al mirarlo detenidamente surcarlo para encontrar a sus padres, ahora esa enorme luna le recordaba a su amiga-enemiga, de toda la vida y le dolía, algo en su pecho lo decía, tenía a sus padres, sus abuelo tenían una excelente salud, sus amigos, Lila era su novia, pero ella le hacía falta.

A la mañana siguiente el sol lo obligó a despertar temprano, era sábado y su ánimo estaba decaído, desactivo su despertador, volviéndolo a dejar en el mueble que estaba junto a su cama, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, Stella estaba dándole de comer a Sophie mientras ella hacía un desastre con su comidita.

- Es igual a ti Arnold… - Sonrió Stella y Arnold rió divertido.

Miles entro y saludos a sus hijos y a su esposa, el abuelo entro en el comedor con su diario inseparable en su mano, Pookie, quien estaba haciendo pan-cakes, les servía a todos un gran plato para el desayuno. Aunque aun parecía poco feliz por el hecho de que la Lila fuese a ir a la casa.

- ¿Julieta, puedes cocinarle tú a Medusa hoy? – Dijo la abuela recibiendo una mirada atónita de su nieto.

- Claro Pookie, yo lo haré… - Respondió Stella al momento que Sophie tiraba su plato y Afner comenzaba a comer lo que quedaba en su interior cómo el cerdo que era.

Arnold miró a su familia y simplemente suspiro mientras terminaba de desayunar y se iba a la escuela, al menos allí tenía a sus amigos.


End file.
